


Good news

by monstersandmen



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Jimin Is a Little Shit, M/M, Teasing, and Hoseok likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersandmen/pseuds/monstersandmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather is hot and Jimin is bored, so he decides to help out his hyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good news

The heat was bad. The humidity worse.

 

They took turns in using the shower but even the stream of ice-cold water was only bringing momentary release. All of them had been tense and easily irritated ever since the beginning of the heat wave and soon everyone had taken to minding their own business to avoid any ridiculous confrontation caused by the weather.

 

That's why Jimin was actually surprised to find Hoseok sitting in the living room this afternoon, watching some random drama on TV.

 

Surprised, but not unpleasantly.

 

Jimin was probably the only one who missed their constant hanging-around-each-other, especially since Taehyung wasn't even in the dorm for the time being, getting some filming done for his upcoming TV-drama.

 

Frankly, Jimin was bored out of his mind, thankful for every opportunity he got for human contact, even if it was only a quick meal with his hyungs or a meeting with one of their managers.

Their dance practice had been cut short due to the heat and since he didn't have his own little studio like Yoongi or Namjoon, he found himself with way too much time on his hands.

 

Thus, unexpectedly meeting Hoseok was a welcome distraction.

 

When Hoseok noticed him entering, he was greeted by an affectionate “Don't come near me, Jiminnie!”

 

“But hyung-”

 

“No. It's too warm. You're too warm, I know that! I'm sorry, but I can already feel you radiating heat just standing over there.”

 

Jimin frowned and took in Hoseok's appearance.

 

He was half lying on the couch, dressed in a white loose shirt and black basketball shorts which nicely accentuated his toned thighs. Jimin also noticed that he had gotten a bit of a tan lately, which suited him well.

 

“Nobody wants to cuddle anymore,” he exclaimed with an exaggerated sigh, before he let himself plop down on the other end of the couch, careful not to breach Hoseok's personal space.

 

“Well, yeah. I would cuddle you. In the Antarctic.”

 

“You'd just complain about the cold instead. I've seen you in winter, hyung.”

 

Hoseok gave him a tired look.

“Probably. Right now I'd rather be freezing, though.”

 

Jimin watched him letting his head loll back against the headrest of the couch, when he got an idea.

 

“I think I'll have some iced tea. You want some too?”

 

Hoseok nodded, his eyes closed.

“Thanks, Jiminnie.”

 

Grinning, Jimin got up again and disappeared into the kitchen. When he came back, Hoseok still had his eyes closed.

 

“The bad news is, we're all out of iced tea,” Jimin lied, as he carefully put a bowl down on the coffee table and knelt down on the couch, this time much closer to Hoseok than before.

“The good news is that I found something better.”

 

And with that he picked up one of the ice cubes and pressed it down on Hoseok's clavicle, before the other even had time to react.

 

Hoseok shrieked at the contact and Jimin  bit his cheeks  trying not to burst into laughter but give his hyung a convincing look of worry instead.

 

“I'm sorry, was that too cold?”

 

“Jimin, you- brat! I nearly had a heart attack!”

 

Hoseok looked honestly appalled for a second, before he shook his head.

“Don't do this ever again, I swear...”

 

Jimin smiled at him innocently, before he pointed out:

“It worked, though. Look at your arm.”

 

There really were goose bumps on Hoseok's arms and before he could object, Jimin held up the melting ice cube again and dabbed it against his temple carefully.

 

“Doesn't this feel kinda nice, hyung?”

 

“It... it does, but you have to warn me next time.”

 

The reproachful look on Hoseok's face melted as fast as the ice, which left a glistening trail on his skin as Jimin let it slide down slowly, until it reached his jaw line.

 

“Relax, hyung. Can you bend forward a little bit?”

 

Hoseok still seemed a bit wary, but he obliged.

Jimin picked up the next cube. This one he held against the back of Hoseok's neck, right under his hairline. He gave him a few moments to adjust to the coldness, before he started to move the cube in a circular motion. The ice melted slowly, forming little droplets of water on Hoseok's skin and when Jimin placed another cube on him Hoseok started writhing beneath his fingers. A shiver ran down his spine. 

 

“Does it feel good?” Jimin asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jimin smiled to himself and tugged on the neckline of Hoseok's shirt _._

 

“It will feel even better on your back, hyung. Maybe you want to get rid of that?”

 

“I... okay. Sure.”

Hoseok seemed to avoid Jimin's gaze as he pulled off his shirt and dropped it next to him onto the couch. He pulled up his legs and turned around, giving Jimin a nice view of his back.

 

“Did you work out lately?” Jimin teased in a light tone and allowed himself to briefly stroke across his hyung's shoulder muscles before he returned to the task at hand.

 

“Funny. Very- aah, that's... nice.” Hoseok took in a sharp breath when another ice cube was placed between his shoulder blades.

 

“It's very nice”, Jimin agreed. He dragged the piece of ice deeper down Hoseok's back, mesmerized by the wet trail it left behind.

 

Without thinking twice, he leaned forward and licked at it.

 

“Jiminnie-”

 

“Sssh, it's all part of the process. Trust me, hyung.”

 

Jimin could feel Hoseok's muscles tensing slightly under his touch, but he kept quiet.

 

He still kept quiet when Jimin let one, two, three more ice cubes slowly melt on his skin, even when he continued to lick up the beads of water before they had any chance to dry.

 

The next time Jimin reached out for the bowl, it was empty.

 

“Hyung.”

 

“W-what?”

 

Jimin smirked at the throaty sound of Hoseok's voice.

 

“The bad news is, we're all out of ice now, too. The good news though...”

 

This time, Hoseok didn't shriek when Jimin planted a soft kiss on his shoulder.

 

Neither when the next one landed right on his lips.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little ficlet! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, suggestions and love letters :)


End file.
